Don't Mess With L
by Threebranch
Summary: A year after settling down in Detroit, Lincoln "L" Loud notices intruders in his home. Another 'Things Are Happening' sequel.


_Author's Note_: I do not own The Loud House or any story depicted I also make no money from it.

Also, this story has a parody of RDC world (Mark Phillips). Check him out.

* * *

Don't Mess With L

Having done with his daily errands, the Overseer of the Multiverse rests in his throne room. Having no pity with what he had done to those Lincoln Louds.

He sits down staring at the portal of the multiverse; a sudden thought of a Lincoln Loud crosses his mind.

"L." He whispered. "What a clever nickname, When I first discovered you, I couldn't believe the events unfolding before my eyes. The anime 'Death Note' doesn't exist in my universe so I was just as surprised as you were when you discovered a killer that only needs a name and a face to kill. I paid very close attention to your story, finding it more interesting than even the Bible.

You deserve a second chance. I've come to appreciate you like I have Kronos. No matter what people say. No matter what they do. Things just don't get to you, L. Sure, you had your weaknesses, but who doesn't. Kronos can help you with adjusting to this new universe. I can take care of other things such as _***ahem* rent control**_. Anytime you find yourself in trouble…

We will help you."

* * *

In his apartment in Detroit, L walks into the kitchen area.

After looking at the variety of sweets in the cabinet and taking the time to consider each one, he finally settled on a bag of gummy bears.

He was about to go back to his room when he stopped moving and stares at the living room.

"You can show yourself now."

Suddenly, a young woman of about 18 comes out of hiding from behind the recliner.

(Death Note - Near's Theme)

Long, blonde hair, pink shirt, and holding a stun gun.

She's Lola Loud. Now seeing what she thinks is her brother for the first time in 12 years.

"WHAT!? How did you know I was in the room!?"

L smiles at Lola. The things he's going to say to her.

"Easy! There are about 815,000 molecules in your average room. In this room, there are 1.2 million molecules. Each molecule shifts precisely one centimeter squared of an inch to the left, every 5 minutes. I walk into the living room every 2 hours and 15 minutes, when the molecules shift to the **right…**

As long as no one steps in the room."

Lola just stands there with her mouth open. Was Lincoln abducted by a mad scientist this whole time?

"Um… I don't know how that's even…"

"That's not all!"

L turns his gaze to the cabinet in the corner of the room, to the left of where he's standing.

"You can show yourself as well, Lana Loud!"

Suddenly, coming out of hiding from behind the cabinet, Lana shows herself. She's also holding a monkey wrench.

"What the fuck!? That's impossible, how did you know I was in here too!?"

"After taking two steps in the room, I noticed that an ant suddenly shifts to the left corner of the room from where I'M standing from the CENTER! Indicating that there was another person on the right corner OPPOSITE from here! Also, your body temperature rose when I caught your twin, as evidenced by the thermostat, the temperature of the room rose by .2 degrees."

Lana shakes her head. Still trying to process what she just heard.

"Yeah, it's good to finally see you again after all this time, Linc."

L smiles.

"Now, that's where you're WRONG, Lana! I have never seen you, Lola, or any other sister of Lincoln Loud before in my life. YOUR Lincoln is gonna come running through that door any second now!"

"Huh?" "WHAT!?"

Without question, Lana and Lola turn their gazes to the front door.

Which, as if on cue, swings open to reveal the Lincoln Loud of this universe. Better known in the story as… **Kronos**.

"L, I got that fish tank you wanted! Where do you want me to… ***GASP***"

Lana and Lola stood there, surprised. Another Lincoln Loud?

"WELL!" Shouted Kronos as he claps his hands together. After putting the fish tank aside.

"After all this time, I finally get to see you two again! How is everything!?"

Lola stares at Kronos.

"You're… OUR LINCOLN!? Then who's…"

"That guy over there is also me! Just from a different universe. Anyway, that's not important. Were you two trying to attack him with that stun gun and… monkey wrench?"

Lana looks down at her weapon.

"We… heard gunshots on the way here. A lot of them. We were in Detroit because of some convention Lola dragged me into."

Lola interrupts her sister while trying to get used to Lincoln's new grown up look.

"I swore I saw you at what's-his-name's fountain, so we ended up… following him here. I was also convinced that somehow... YOU were the one responsible for that baseball incident a year ago."

Kronos gave off a small laugh, sending chills down the twins backs.

"Yeah… I think they're making a movie about that. 'Angels on the Outfield,' I believe it's called."

L and Lana are listening carefully to the conversation. He extends the bag of gummy bears toward her.

"Want some?" Offered L.

"Umm… sure." Said Lana.

Lola continues speaking to Lincoln.

"So we're all supposed to believe that there are multiple versions of you!? And that you live in Detroit because SOMEBODY… wanted to help."

Lincoln narrows his eyes, becoming slightly irritated.

"There are many like me, Lola. MANY! They were locked out of The Loud House because of 'bad luck.' However, a few, unlike the most who were allowed back in, didn't. And after seeing everything I already SAW, and knowing my part in all of it, I am bad luck."

"Linky… no, don't…"

"It's okay, Lola. It's okay. Just tell the others that I'm still alive and I'm fine. I won't always be in this universe, but I'm fine. I'd rather be unlucky and make the right choices in life, than make the WRONG choices and consider myself 'lucky.' As for now, I'm just happy that we were all making the right choices all along. Isn't that right, L!"

L runs his fingers through his hair.

"Uhhh… yeah, sure. Whatever you say, buddy. Couldn't have said it better myself."

Lola looks even more confused.

"Wait. What do you mean by 'making the wrong choices and considering yourself lucky?'"

"YEAH! And are you really THANKING US!? FOR LOCKING YOU OUT!" Shouted Lana.

Kronos smiles.

"I'll leave the explanation to my buddy over there. Sorry I can't go back to Royal Woods with you two. I'm sure everyone there misses me, but I know damn well they won't mind waiting a few more YEARS! Especially our dad, he can't get anymore butthurt than he already is!"

He then burst out laughing at his own joke while Lana and Lola blush.

"Aw man, I kill me. BYE!"

Lincoln teleports out of his universe; thanks to the Overseer. While, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

"What the… where did he go!?" Questioned Lola.

"Yeah, I don't think the smoke detectors here work. I don't know if I should be worried or…"

L shuts up. He sees the twin sisters staring directly at him. Probably wanting an explanation and would do almost anything to get it.

He then sits down on a chair in his iconic way.

"When given free range of the multiverse, it can really be hard to settle down for an extended period of time without the temptation to travel."

"Umm… why are sitting down like that?" Questioned Lana.

"Yeah, can't you sit down like a normal person!?" Yelled Lola.

L smiles at them. Oh, the story he's about to tell.

"I tried that once; didn't like it very much. Maybe it's because I don't consider myself normal. Childish and I hate to lose, I always say. Now sit down while I explain what your brother means. I have quite a story to tell.

Once upon a time, there were these young girls named Leia and Lizy."

* * *

_Author's Note_: Okay, that's the fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

I have many more fanfictions lined up for the coming months ahead.

I'm gonna take a short break to rest my brain, however, and focus on college.

I plan to return on April 8th with a new fanfiction. Probably.

Also, it won't revolve around the Loud House. I don't want to ruin the surprise here. Just look under my story list and not the Loud House fanfic collection.

Thank you all for reading and have a great day!


End file.
